


To Catch A Killer

by velvetvoids



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jon is actually Ned’s son, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Slow Burn, Thriller, Viserys and Dany are twins, Winterfell, for now, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvoids/pseuds/velvetvoids
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen's life is put to a screeching stop when she finds herself as one of the main suspects in the disappearance of her former best friend and one of the most popular girls at Silver Hill Academy. Arianne Martell, Margaery Tyrell, and Sarella Sand are known as "The Big Three" and considered elite around town for their wealth and good looks.When Arianne is found floating in a nearby lake, people start questioning just how dangerous hierarchy and status can be. Once Sarella and Margaery go missing, local law enforcement places their attention on Dany and Arianne's mysterious ex-boyfriend, Jon Snow.On a mission to clear his name and save her former friends, Jon and Dany find themselves growing close and playing a dangerous game.A game that could cost their lives all in order to catch a killer.





	To Catch A Killer

"NEXT ON CHANNEL NINE, we discuss the shocking disappearance of Arianne Martell, how local citizens can help, and what we can do to keep our children safe-"

Rhaegar cut off the television with an exasperated groan.

He was on his second cup of coffee when he walked down the stairs. His long platinum blonde hair was out of it's usual man bun and instead falling around his broad shoulders as he ran his fingers across his scalp. My oldest brother was a police detective at the local station, and under a great deal of stress as of recently. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. His work hours at the station were becoming longer. Everything about my usually upbeat brother was changing for the worse. It all started three weeks ago, when our quiet town slowly lead it's way to destruction.

He grabbed a chair from the island and let out a muffled sigh. "Kiddo," he started with his beloved nickname for me. "Don't be upset, but I'm not too sure that I'm gonna' make it home in time for dinner tonight." He opened his worn wallet and slid me a couple of bills. "Here's money for takeout. You and Vis can order some pizza from Hot Pie's."

This was starting to become the new routine.

Before the disappearance, my brothers and I would cook together and eat dinner as a family. We had been robbed of that opportunity for almost a month now and even though I understood the circumstance, I still found myself annoyed. My brothers were my entire world. They were the only family I had. Rhaegar was always working and my twin brother Viserys was slowly but surely becoming more distant. It seemed like we never spent quality time together anymore.

When I was seven years old, our father died from liver failure. The only memories I ever had of Aerys Targaryen was that he was a mad man. A sloppy drunk with a huge temper who always found a way to take his problems out on his children. He hated Rhae for being the only person brave enough to stand up to his bullshit. He hated me and Vis for taking away the only thing he ever loved. I never got the chance to know my mother. Her pregnancy with Viserys and I was said to be high risk from the very beginning. She took the chance anyway and passed away from birth complications.

For that reason, Dad always harbored deep resentment towards us. He could never stand to look us and burned every picture of my mother that he had.

We never needed any pictures though. Growing up, Rhaegar always reassured us that Rhaella Targaryen had a smile that could light up an entire room and I always believed him.

He would never lie.

Rhae was twelve years older us and always looked after us. He was forced to grow up quicker than the rest his friends and become the man of the household. He gave up his dreams and started working and keep us together as a family. He never complained or asked for pity. I couldn't even remember him ever letting the stress of his situations reflect on his face.

That is until now.

Winterfell wasn't some sort of Metropolis by any means. It's a quaint northern town that people either runaway from or escaped to. The last big "crime" we had was last year, when Robb Stark, Dickon Tarly, Theon Greyjoy, and rest of the varsity football team thought it would be funny to let ten chickens loose during lunchtime. Now everyone was on edge from a disappearance or a possible kidnapping.

I sighed and forced a tight small. "It's fine, Rhae. I get it. I promise."

"Great. I'm on my way out. The station's calling all of us in a little early these days. Be sure to come home right after school." We bid our silent goodbyes and embraced each other longer and tighter than usual just before he left.

I decided on skipping breakfast and switched the television back on. As the reporter spoke, a slideshow with multiple pictures of Arianne was being shown.

I knew it wasn't physically possible but even a blind man could see that Arianne Martell was an ethereal beauty. She had the clearest, tanned olive skin that always seemed to carry a certain glow. Her features were always complimented and deemed "model-like". Large cognac colored eyes fringed with long lashes, sharp cheekbones, with thick inky black hair that never seemed out of place.

The pictures were pretty and more than likely taken from one of her many social media accounts. There were pictures of her at parties, mirror flics, and even one of her as a baby. I gasped when the final picture shown was an old one with me in it.

It was from three years ago when Arianne, Sarella Sand, Margaery Tyrell, and I spent the day at Lake Dire. Everyone was all smiles and holding up their wrists to show off matching gold charm bracelets.

The lake picture was zoomed in a bit on Arianne's face and then panned back out. After hours of being turned into prunes from swimming in the lake, she still managed to look like something out of Vogue magazine.

"Look, Dany. You're on T.V!" Viserys chuckled lowly in my ear, causing me to fall out of my seat and nearly take the contents on the table with me.

"Very funny, idiot. You almost gave me a heart attack." I grumbled through clenched teeth. My heart was damn near racing through my chest and all it did was make my brother laugh even more.

"That's what you get for not waking me up. Or did you forget that I'm the one that takes us to school? Hm?"

I smoothed my uniform out and made way to grab my book bag off the floor. "Y'know you could always try setting an alarm like the rest of us? Plus, I tried to wake you. You were dead asleep and the door was locked. What else did you expect me to do?"

Instead of answering me, he grabbed an apple and took a disgustingly loud bite.

"Knock," another loud bite. "Harder." I sneered while he grinned like a Cheshire Cat as we made our way outside of the front door.

The weather outside was cool and the sky was it's usual grey. We got into the Rhae's old truck and headed to school. Vis was driving and turning the radio on to his favorite station, when I felt him starting at me.

"Please don't tell me that you're sitting there with that dumb look on your face because you're worried about your friend.."

"Even though she hasn't been my friend for years, it's been almost a month since she's been missing. I think I'm allowed to feel something."

"You need to relax. Even people from the next town over knew about Arianne's dramatics. Nine times out of ten she probably got a bad test grade, took one of her parent's loaded little credit cards, and went on a mental vacation to Lys or someplace. Seven knows, I would do that if I had that kind of money." I rolled my eyes. Vis wasn't lying at all about her dramatic flair. But deep down, I had a feeling that the Arianne I once knew would never take it this far.

The rest of the drive to school was filled with soft rock and an uncomfortable silence. I could see Viserys glancing back at me every couple minutes from my peripheral. He probably thought I was being dramatic. He always did.

Despite being twins, we were vastly different. I mean we had the same platinum blonde hair and icy lilac-blue eyes, but that was pretty much it. Our personalities were almost like night and day. Viserys was known to be impassive.

He wasn't good with his emotions at all and it troubled him a lot growing up. It was like one minute he was a nonchalant little shit and the next minute he could be an aggressive asshole. I loved him to death but it killed me sometimes to see pieces of our father in his personality. I guess that was why it didn't surprise me at all when he skated around discussing the disappearance. He never really cared for anyone else's wellbeing outside of his own.

When I looked outside of the window, we were already parked in the designated area for student drivers. Silver Hill Academy was buzzing with everyone arriving at school. People were already socializing with each other before classes began for the day. I got out of the truck and walked quickly into the building to wait for my best friend at our usual spot.

Missandei was already near the water fountain when I arrived.

"Look who finally decided to show up." She greeted with a wide grin spreading across her lips. Missandei always found fashionable ways to dress up our bland school uniforms, pairing her outfit with a cute tie and black combat boots. Her natural curly hair was framed perfectly around her face.

"Vis’ woke up late. Again."

"Daenerys, you're eighteen years old. You need to get your license! What are you gonna do when you and Vis’ go off to different schools next fall?"

I thought about the embarrassingly bad anxiety that I had every time I got behind the wheel and cringed. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there."

We were walking the halls and chatting when we passed by Principal Selmy’s office. The door was open and he was speaking lowly to a visibly distraught Margaery Tyrell. I glanced back to Missandei to see her staring at the same sight. We caught each other's eyes and continued walking.

"Y’know, she hasn't shown up to dance practice for two weeks. It kinda' sucks because she's our captain." I resisted the urge to snort and instead shoved my friend playfully.

"Don't you think you could give a her small break? Regarding the circumstances." Missi shook her head and adjusted her sliver septum piercing.

"The entire situation is just a little bit ridiculous to me. How is it possible to mourn a missing girl? Plus, we all know how Arianne is. I bet that she's somewhere sitting in the Summer Isles, drinking piña coladas, and getting a genuine laugh out of all the attention she's receiving even when she's not around."

All I could do was nod awkwardly in response and change the topic. We starting discussing the upcoming project we had in our foreign languages class when the first bell rung, signaling the start of the school day.

“Ugh. I hope that we a have substitute today. I don’t think I have the energy to be sassed at in Dothraki by Mr. Mormont.” Missandei groaned before pulling me towards the direction of the class.

•

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur.

I took Rhae's advice and went home directly after the final bell rang. Vis’ dropped me off, went to hang out with some friends, and came back later with the pizza. I waiting for Rhae to come home until midnight. I going to sleep without knowing whether or not he made it home safe. We talked a bit over mugs of hot chocolate before retiring to our rooms.

For some reason, it was harder to go to sleep at night. It seemed like my mind was swimming with a million different things at once. I was thinking of every and anything. The main focus of my thoughts being Arianne. Something felt off. Everything felt so wrong.

I found myself praying silently for her well-being and wishing for her safe return back home.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all. this is my first time posting on ao3 and my first time writing in forever. so please excuse me if the writing or pacing is a bit messy. i used to write on Wattpad a lot then i gave up writing for little bit. i’ve been obsessed with game of thrones for a while now....despite that mess of a final season..... and decided to start writing fan fiction to ease the pain whatever d&d gave us. 
> 
> i’ve had this plot idea in my drafts for years but as an original piece of work rather than a fanfic. i stumbled across the idea a while ago and thought it’d be perfect for this ship. hope you enjoyed! i still have to flesh the plot out a little bit but i’ll try my best to be consistent as i can when it comes to updates. comments and kudos would be appreciated! thanks for reading!
> 
> \+ this was kinda short. it was supposed to a prologue of some sort to introduce the story a little bit.  
> 
> 
> \+ also would you guys like to see Jon’s pov? i originally wrote it as Dany centric. but i would also like to explore his character a bit more.


End file.
